Caterina Davinio
Caterina Davinio, née le 25 novembre 1957 à Foggia, Italie, est une romancière, poète et artiste multimédia italienne. Ses modes d'expression variés déclinent compositions verbales, sonores et visuelles: art vidéo, net.art, photographie numérique, poésie et art numérique, etc. Elle a été le créateur de la poésie en ligne (Net-poetry) en 1998. Biographie Pionnière de la poésie numérique dans les années 1990, dans le domaine expérimental parmi l'écriture, le visuel, et les nouveaux médias, Caterina Davinio travaille avec l'ordinateur, la vidéo, la photographie numérique, Internet. Auteur de romans, de poésie, d'essais et de poésie visuelle et sonore. Elle a créé également des travaux avec des techniques traditionnelles, comme la peinture.AAVV, Davinio, Roma, Parametro, 1990. Son art a été présenté dans beaucoup de pays, et plusieurs fois à la Biennale de VeniseOreste At The 48th Venice Biennale, Ed Charta, Milano 1999. Catalogue of Oreste Project at the Venice Biennale 1999, Italian Pavilion. 49ma Esposizione internazionale d'arte Platea dell'umanità La Biennale di Venezia, Electa 2001. Project: "Bunker Poetico", by Marco Nereo Rotelli.La Biennale di Venezia, 51ma esposizione internazionale d'arte, Partecipazioni nazionali - Eventi nell'ambito, catalogo Marsilio, . Project: Isola della Poesia, by Marco Nereo Rotelli, Achille Bonito Oliva curator. où elle a exposé pour la première fois de la poésie générée par l'ordinateur en 1997, dans VeneziaPoesia, par Nanni Balestrini.Bye Bye Movie, en Veneziapoesia 97, 47ma Biennale di Venezia, dirigée par Nanni Balestrini, Venezia, Edimedia, 1997. Avec une série d'initiatives culturelles en Italie depuis 1992 elle a contribué à créer un pont entre la poésie expérimentale et le circuit de l'art vidéo et de l’art numérique. Nous rappelons: Electronìe d'art et autres écritures (1994), Oltre le arti elettroniche: la nuova sperimentazione (Au-delà de l'art électronique: la nouvelle expérimentation, Musée Pecci, Prato, 1 avril 1995), Poevisioni elettroniche (1996 - 2000), Parole virtuali (Mots virtuels), en collaboration avec poètes visuels italiens et internationaux, comme Lamberto Pignotti, Eugenio Miccini, Julien Blaine, avec des artistes comme Luca Patella, Marco Nereo Rotelli, le "poétronic" Gianni Toti, Agricola De Cologne, Philadelpho Menezes, et d'autres.Caterina Davinio, Tecno-Poesia e realtà virtuali (tr. Techno-Poetry and Virtual Reality, essai (Italian / English). Préface par Eugenio Miccini; Collana: Archivio della Poesia del 900, Comune di Mantova, Sometti (I) 2002, pp. 239 - 250. Son Œuvre La Net-poésie a commencé en Italie en 1998 par le site web de Caterina Davinio Karenina.it. Dans Karenina.it la limite entre poésie, art, critique et information est annulée; poésie de la performance est dans ce cas-ci un mouvement de l'information dans le network: le site web le lieu virtuel où l'"action" est le "geste" de mettre en mouvement la communication télématique, avec des images, sons numériques, web ready made. Parmi les participants: Julien Blaine, Clemente Padin, Philadepho Menezes, Mirella BentivoglioUBC Digital Visions Festival. La net.poésie à la Biennale de Venise 2001 La Net-poésie est pour la première fois dans la Biennale de Venise en 2001 (Directeur Harald Szeemann) - avec l’évènement en ligne "Action Parallèle - Bunker", réalisée par Davinio dans le contexte du "Bunker Poetico", installation par l'artiste Marco Nereo Rotelli. "Azione-Parellala" on line est coordonné et contemporain des vraies performances au Orsogrill delle Artiglierie à Venise. Avec cet évènement est créé un système complexe des relations entre poésie réelle et virtuelle. Cette création est une nouvelle structure d'œuvre de poésie, proche de l’happening, Fluxus, l'e-mail art, de l’art relationnel.En "D'Ars", rivista diretta da Pierre Restany, anno 43, n. 175-176, Dic. 2003, Milano, pp. 89-98 ISSN 0011-6726Caterina Davinio, Tecno-Poesia e realtà virtuali / Techno-Poetry and Virtual Reality, essai (Italian / English). Préface par Eugenio Miccini, Sometti. Collana: Archivio della Poesia del 900, Comune di Mantova, Sometti (I) 2002, p. 253 Œuvres de poésie en ligne D'autres évènements de poésie / performance en ligne créés par Davinio sont basés sur l'évolution de cette structure, au-delà de la présence de l'interprète sur la scène: la performance devient une action de collaboration, décentralisée, multi-placée, avec le passage du réel au virtuel de l'Internet, et vice versa.En "D'Ars", rivista diretta da Pierre Restany, anno 43, n. 175-176, Dic. 2003, Milano, ibid Ils sont: * GLOBAL POETRY, pour UNESCO, mars 2002, Rhizome Net-Art database NYC, USA * Copia dal vero (Paint from Nature), sur le sujet de l’attac à les Twin Towers, février 2002, Rhizome Net-Art database NYC, USA * GATES (2003), hommage à Pierre Restany,http://xoomer.alice.it/davinio/GATES/gatesartists.htm publiée dans BlogWork – The ArtWork is the Network, projet en ligne de la cinquantième Biennale de Venise et ASAC. 150 artistes internationaux étaient engagés. * En 2005 Davinio a réalisé Isola virtuale, site web qui est le miroir et partie virtuelle de Isola della Poesia, installation de l’artiste Marco Nereo Rotelli sur l'île de San Secondo à Venise (présentée par Achille Bonito Oliva). L’''Ile de la Poésie'' et l’''Ile Virtuelle'' sont une unique exposition collatérale dans le contexte de cinquante-et-unième Biennale. L’Ile virtuelle a engagée 500 poètes internationaux, parmi eux: Adonis, Lawrence Ferlinghetti, Alda Merini, Fernanda Pivano.http://xoomer.virgilio.it/cprezi/isola_virtuale.htm Isola Virtuale *En 2009 Caterina a réalisé in première mondiale The First Poetry Shuttle Landing on Second Life, installation virtuelle de poésie,http://www.teknemedia.net/pagine-gialle/artisti/caterina_davinio/dettaglio-mostra/38741.html et Network Poetico_Net-Poetry Reading in Web Cam, Île de San Servolo (Venise), et d'autres éventes virtuelles dans le contexte de 53. Biennale de Venise.http://www.exibart.com/profilo/eventiV2.asp?idelemento=79953 Network Poetico_Net Poetry Reading in Web Cam. En la Biennale 2009 elle a participé aussi à la exhibition collatérale Détournement Venise 2009 à la Galerie ScalaMata de Venise.http://www.arte.go.it/eventi/2009/e_1771.htm Markers. Œuvres numérique et art vidéo *''Nude that Falls Down the Stairs - Tribute to Marcel Duchamp, digital animation, in "Doc(k)s", paper and CD, 1999, Ajaccio, Francia, ISSN Doc(k)s 0396/3004, commission paritaire 52 841 *''Caterina Davinio for Alan Bowman's Fried/Frozen Events 2003, digital video - performance. For a projec by Fluxus artist Alan Bowman. Published in "Doc(ks)", paper and CD, 2004, Ajaccio, F, ISSN Doc(k)s 0396/3004, commission paritaire 52 841 * Centomilamodi di... perdere la testa, animation numérique, 1992 * Dialogie al metroquadro, animations numériques, 1994-95 * Eventi metropolitani, animation numérique, 1995 *''Videopoesie terminali'', vidéo et ordinateur, 1996-97 * U.F.O.P., Unidentified Flying Poetry Objects, animations numériques, 1999 * Self-Portrait of the Artist as Time, animation numérique, 1999 * Fluxus trilogy, 3 vidéos, 2002 * Poem in red, d vidéo, 2005 * Milady smiles, d video, 2007 * Nature obscure, vidéos numériques et photography, 2007 Publications *Caterina Davinio, Còlor Còlor, roman, Campanotto Editore, Pasian di Prato, Udine, 1998, *Caterina Davinio, Tecno-Poesia e realtà virtuali / Techno-Poetry and Virtual Reality, essai (Italian / English). Préface par Eugenio Miccini, Sometti. Collana: Archivio della Poesia del 900, Comune di Mantova, Sometti (I) 2002, *Caterina Davinio, Davinio, peinture, Roma, Parametro, 1990 *Caterina Davinio, "Serial Phenomenologies", poésie, in "Generatorpress12", 2002, Cleveland (OH) USA, John Byrum Editor. "Generatorpress12", on line review evolving from November 2002 through April 2004. In June, 2004, a CD version of Generator 12 included Portrait of the Artist as Time (1999). This CD is funded through a grant from the Ohio Arts Council. *Caterina Davinio, “Fenomenologie seriali”, poésie, en: "Tellus" 24-25, Scritture Celesti (I), Ed. Labos, 2003, ISSN 1124-1276 *En: "Tellus 26" Vite con ribellioni rinomate e sconosciute, Labos, (I) NOVEMBRE 2004, ISSN 1124-1276. *Caterina Davinio, "Performance in evoluzione. Dalla centralità del corpo alla realtà virtuale", en "Paese Sera" (I), 14 Luglio 1992. *Caterina Davinio, "Scritture/Realtà virtuali", en AAVV, Scritture/Realtà, essai, Milano 2002. Aussi en: "Karenina.it" (en ligne); "Doc(k)s" (en ligne et en CD ROM). *Caterina Davinio, "La poesia video-visiva tra arte elettronica e avanguardia letteraria", essai, en "Doc(K)s" (F), 1999, ISSN Doc(k)s 0396/3004, commission paritaire 52 841. *Caterina Davinio, "Net-Performance: Processes and Visible Form", en "Doc(k)s", 2004, Ajaccio, F, ISSN Doc(k)s 0396/3004, commission paritaire 52 841. Expositions Expositions internationales: Biennales De Lyon, Biennale di Venezia, Athens Biennial, Poliphonyx, ParmaPoesia, VeneziaPoesia, et RomaPoesia (dirigée par Nanni Balestrini), Biennales des arts électroniques, du cinéma et de la tv de Roma (par Marco Maria Gazzano), Le tribù dell’arte (Tribù del video e della performance, directeur: Achille Bonito Oliva, Roma, Galleria Comunale d'Arte Moderna e Contemporanea), Artmedia VII (Université de Salerno - I, organisée par Mario Costa). Bibliographie Essentielle *AAVV, La coscienza luccicante, Gangemi Editore, Roma 98, *AAVV, Un notre web, "Doc(K)s", serie 3 - Ajaccio F 1999 *AAVV, What's your War?, "Doc(k)s", serie 3 - Ajaccio F 2001 *AAVV, Action, "Docks", Ajaccio F 2004 *AAVV, Nature, "Docks", Ajaccio F 2005 *AAVV, Scritture/Realtà, atti del convegno, Milano, Milanocosa, 2002 *Marco Nereo Rotelli, Bunker poetico, La poesia come opera, 49ma Esposizione internazionale d'arte La Biennale di Venezia, Porretta Terme (BO), I Quaderni del Battello Ebbro, 2001 ISBN88-86861-49-4 *Lamberto Pignotti, Scritture convergenti. Letteratura e mass media, Pasian di Prato (UD), Campanotto Ed., 2005 *''Veneziapoesia 97'', 47ma Biennale di Venezia, a cura di Nanni Balestrini, Edimedia, Venezia 97 *''Oreste At The 48th Venice Biennale'', Ed Charta, Milano 1999. Catalogo del Progetto Oreste alla Biennale di Venezia 1999, Padiglione Italia. *''La Biennale di Venezia, 51ma esposizione internazionale d'arte, Partecipazioni nazionali'' - Eventi nell'ambito, catalogo Marsilio, ISBN 88-317-8800-0 *''49ma Esposizione internazionale d'arte Platea dell'umanità La Biennale di Venezia'', Electa 2001 *''Imaginarios de ruptura /Poéticas visuais'', Instituto Piaget, Bairro Anchieta, Porto Alegre, RS-Brasil, 2002 *AAVV, "Risvolti" Marjnalia continjentia (I), anthologia, Edizioni Riccardi, Napoli 2002 *En "D'Ars", rivista diretta da Pierre Restany, anno 43, n. 175-176, Dic. 2003, Milano. Premio Oscar Signorini, intervista illustrata, ISSN 0011-6726 *''Observatori 03'', Valencia, Spain (catalogo cartaceo e CD) *"Info Brésil", 15 nov. - 15 déc. 2003 ISSN 0980 (recensione saggio sulla technopoesia) *''Fare Mondi Making Worlds 53. Esposizione Internazionale d'Arte. Partecipazioni nazionali Eventi collaterali'', Marsilio, Venezia 2009, p 254. 978-88-317-9803 Articles connexes * Performance * Fluxus * Net art * Mail art * Futurisme Liens externes * Site de l'auteur * Une interview sur la net.art par A. de Cologne * Une interview par A. Adolgiso * Interview radio: rappelerGianni Toti * Une interview sur la techno-poèsie ;Livres * [http://www.arteonline.arq.br/museu/ensaios/davinio.htm Dernier chapitre de le livre essai Techno-Poetry and Virtual Realities] * [http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Cafe/6677/campanotto.html Le roman Color color: présentation de le critique littéraire et poète italien]Francesco Muzzioli ;Critique * Karenina.it * (En) * (Portuguese) * Techno-Poesia (Portuguese) * (En) * (En, Fr) * (Fr) * Olats Biblio Catégorie:Naissance à Foggia Catégorie:Écrivain italien du XXe siècle Catégorie:Écrivain italien du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Romancier italien Catégorie:Poète italien Catégorie:Peintre italien du XXe siècle Catégorie:Peintre italien du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Artiste numérique Catégorie:Artiste contemporain italien Catégorie:Naissance en 1957 Catégorie:Portail:Biographie/Articles liés ar:كاترينا دافينيو de:Caterina Davinio el:Κατερίνα Νταβίνιο en:Caterina Davinio es:Caterina Davinio it:Caterina Davinio ja:カテリーナ・ダヴィニオ nl:Caterina Davinio pl:Caterina Davinio pt:Caterina Davinio ru:Катерина Давинио sv:Caterina Davinio tr:Caterina Davinio